D gray man Emiline
by bluerozehorizon
Summary: a new excorsist is on the way folks! there are questions moving swiftly around the black order. what kind of excorsist is she? or rather, could she be the accomadator for the heart! read to find out!


D gray man(fan fiction)- April 9, 2012.

Chapter 1: Emiline

*content is rated T for Teen 13+*

Author's note: the following story takes place immediately after the manga chapter 213. If you have not kept up with reading it. I strongly suggest that you do. Unless you enjoy being confused.

Not knowing what would happen to me in this world: that was a common feeling that I'd always get. I have nothing to look at, nothing that's tangible. It would be nice to hold something of that memory. What's left of me? I have no recollection of anything. And whenever I try to remember, my mind gets all hazy and drawn to someplace else.

"ma'am." Said a meek voice. Blinking out of my thought I looked at the figure in front of me. The figure seemed to be a man but some of his physical features told me otherwise. I didn't judge him though.

"Yes, sir?" I politely replied. The man straightened up and struggled not to quiver, (though quite noticeable).

"May I borrow some of your money there? We don't have enough to keep us here another night, and we need to wait something out for a bit. I- I'll pay you back as soon as I can. So plea―"

"Oh, that's no problem. Here this should do you good. And don't mind paying me back, I'll be fine. I'm just down the hallway, third door on your right, if you need any more, alright?" I said as I handed him most of the money from my wallet and started down the hall.

I noticed that the man blushed vibrantly as he took the money, and gave me a timid thank you. As I set my things down on the floor near my bed and plopped heavily onto the mattress, I thought: _"what am I going remember as I dream tonight? Will it be that same dream? Or will the dream have no purpose?" _I let those thoughts swirl aimlessly in my head as I yawned and eventually fell adrift.

―――――――――――――――

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

I shot up from my dream, drowning in my sweat, huffing for a descent breath of air, heart pulsing into my head. _Remember! Remember! What did I dream of just now? It was all so vivid, so tangible, and so real. What happened? Screaming? No, crying. A baby wailing into life. And then just nothing._

I squinted my eyes to the intense rays shouting through the window. My whole body felt pinned where I lay. I let a sigh escape from my lungs. _Today is my last day here at this hotel. But then, where will I go? I still haven't really gotten used to this off-and-on, here-and-there-for-a-few-days lifestyle. How long has it been since I've been home? I don't know. Really I don't care anymore._

_Thud thud thud thud _went the door and an unfamiliar voice called out, "Ma'am open up. This is an emergency." THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD the door went, obviously impatient and almost frantic. Hesitantly I walked my way to the door. Just as I was about to open it I caught a blur. The entire wall of my room had collapsed and I noticed I was taken over by something. Before I knew it I was adrift again.

Faintly I heard conversation flood my ears. I felt like I couldn't move anything in my body, like it had been overthrown with weights. There was no pain and nothing that restrained my breathing. I began to twitch my fingers just slightly. "Oh, thank God she's alright" said a timid and soft-toned voice. I recognized the voice to be the same one that I'd lent money too.

Another voice entered my hearing. "She's an exorcist so why didn't she fight back?" this voice was muskier and had a deeper tone to it. It sounded almost in control and gave off an "I'm the boss" feel. For some reason I didn't feel intimidated by the voice, I couldn't feel my lips move but at least on the inside I was smiling.

I felt my mouth open and inhaled a deep breath. It felt good to let my lungs fill up with fresh air. Relaxing. Until a sharp tense pain shot through my left ribs. Gripping it with an intense urge to stop the pain, I may have shouted a little. I noticed that my wound was already tended to, wrapped carefully with gauze and a slight aroma of medicinal products. Slowly but surely I became more aware of my surroundings and the feeling in my body returned, in some places that I'd wish it wouldn't.

"Hello again, M-Ms. ummmm―—"he struggled for my name.

"Emiline, but I prefer just Emi." I answered, as I positioned myself.

"Oh, pardon me. My name is Johnny, and this is Kanda, and the boy over there is Allen" he introduced me to everyone in the room. I noticed that the one he called Kanda was or at least seemed to be almost irritable. He clutched a fancy sword in his arms and let it lay across his breast. He glared at me with intense eyes. _oh crap! Look away, look away. Don't let him notice you. Am I blushing? Dang it. Stay cool. Stay cool. _

"Ahhh! What in the heck is in my shirt?" I exclaimed quite loudly and more high-pitched than I thought I could go. Something cool ascended up my dress and had too much fun slithering its way up, until it finally poked out and gawk at me.

"Um is this some kind of bird? I've never seen a gold golem before." The object released itself from my dress and floated onto my head resting gently.

"Oh don't mind him, that's Timcampy, he's Allen's. I think he likes you."

Johnny was sweet. And I had the slightest feeling that Kanda was as well. I couldn't tell much from the boy at the end of the room but it looked to me as if he'd been sleeping for quite a while. _Is this what Johnny was referring to when he said," wait something out?"_ The boy had grayish skin, an awkward scar on his face. It was red as well, like dried blood almost. It made me wonder if that was a normal occurrence for this boy.

" hmmm, I was just thinking that since she's an exorcist, can't she stay with us for a bit?" asked Johnny.

"oh, I don't mind. I've no place to be anyway." I said.

Kanda gave an irritated growl, paused for a minute and then accepted it. _Wow. A family, finally. _

END CHAPTER.

SEE "THE BLACK ORDER: CHAPTER 2"

PLEASE COMMENT. THANK YOU. by _**bluerozehorizon**_


End file.
